


I Have A Question

by Flyingintospace



Series: Valentine's Day Ficlets [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Evgeni has a question.





	

Evgeni grinned as the card was pushed into his vision.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sidney said, though Evgeni noticed the slight blush creeping on to his face.

"Awww," Fleury commented from across the room.

Sidney was becoming redder, still not one for grand gestures and Evgeni had the feeling he was about to flee.

Evgeni got to his feet, catching Sidney's arm before he could and tugged him closer. Sidney was resistant, Evgeni could feel him tensing, but only a minimal amount compared to what he once would have, and even tipped his head back slightly as Evgeni kissed him.

Which of course drew catcalls from their team mates.

"Ignore them," Evgeni murmured.

Later that night...

It was late when Sidney finally arrived home, after the game. He had gotten caught up talking to reporters and Geno had headed home without him. He had been halfway back when he had got a call from Geno asking him to pick up milk at the store, which made him later of course.

He headed inside and towards the kitchen when he was met by Geno.

"You're home," Geno grinned at him.

"I am. Sorry I'm so late." Sidney said.

"Not a problem," Geno took the milk from Sidney. And then grabbed Sidney's hand. "It gave me a chance to get things ready."

"Get things ready?" Sidney repeated. He was pulled into the dining room where he found a lavishly decorated table, complete with candles and roses. "Geno?"

Evgeni wrapped his arms around Sidney from behind. "Happy Valentines Day, Sid. I didn't figure you'd want to go out. Earlier was as public as I figured you wanted to be."

"Geno," Sidney started but then Evgeni was letting him go.

"I have a question though," Geno said.

"Geno, I..." Sidney started, turning to face Evgeni. Who was dropping down to one knee, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket.


End file.
